<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just You, Me and the Moon by kittysauces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134513">Just You, Me and the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysauces/pseuds/kittysauces'>kittysauces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Ladynoir Time!!!!!!!!!!, Late Night Conversations, Late night snacks, Longing, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Stargazing, thats right!!!!, yall already know what time it is!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysauces/pseuds/kittysauces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is surprised when Ladybug asks him to meet her on a night when neither of them was scheduled to patrol. When he arrives at one of thier normal meeting places, he is even more surprised that she just wants to relax and hang out with him. Eating snacks, star gazing, and melting Chat Noirs ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just You, Me and the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was already there when he arrived, hanging back in the shadows. He forced his ears not to point over toward her, a smile playing on his face as he quietly laid out the blankets and “waited” for her to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you!” She emerged from the shadows after a moment, holding a basket in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh m’lady! You brought me snacks again?” Chat practically purred from the thought of the delicious food that Ladybug occasionally brought  along in her basket. He was unable to keep the joy out of his voice or off his face, but Ladybug didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward and tilting her head in like she had an important secret she whispered “I heard that there might be a few extra pastries for you.” A teasing smile split her face as she watched Chat’s reaction. His mouth opened slightly, gaping up at her as she stood above him, pink dusting his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Adrien scrambled for a new subject, “ I think it’s time we talk about why you decided to escape right as the sun goes down to snack with an alley cat!” Adrien knew that in moments like this, he was his most vulnerable, these moments where the butterflies in his stomach felt like crocodiles. Ladybug chose not to tease him for the sappy smile on his face and instead settled down beside him, laying out the treats she had brought. He could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest as the setting sun, which just barely peeked above the horizon, caught on the edges of the ribbons in her hair and filtered gently through her long eyelashes. Adrien focused on breathing normally and not confessing his heart and soul to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really it’s nothing, I just have a lot on my plate.” she sighed leaning over to crane her neck up towards the rapidly darkening sky. If he could bottle this moment he would. He would keep it on his shelf for a rainy day, and when he opened it, he would be back here, watching the way she wrapped her arms gracefully around her knees, unconsciously shivering even through her suit kept her warm. He could have relived the way he moved without thinking, scooting close to share his warmth. He could have died all other again as she leaned her head against his shoulder as she spoke her next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m with you I don’t have to worry about all that.” She mused quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had been looking at his face, he didn’t think he could take the embarrassment. He could feel himself melting, gaze locked on to her even as they ate and talked. There he sat, totally relaxed and at home, finally hiding nothing as they joked and bantered and darkness fully fell upon the streets of Paris below them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me you like it? I know it’s really short but idk. Sometimes the little ideas in my head pop out like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>